The beginning of a new life
by FrozenCoffeeAndAPileOfBooks
Summary: Tris Prior is on the verge of death when she hears someone come to her rescue. She is taken away from her shattered world to a new mysterious place. Will Tris be able to find new friends? Or is the new world just as evil as her previous one? HP Next gen/ Divergent crossover.
1. The beginning

_Life is full of surprises. But after having to save my city, getting betrayed by my brother, sacrificing my beloved people and being on the verge of death, I had not thought it possible to be surprised anymore._

 _How wrong I was._

 _As I lay there, dying because of the three bullet shots fired at me, I heard a crack sound like a whip being lashed. Three people seemed to have appeared out of thin air in front of me. I was definitely dead. one of them- most probably a girl- came towards me, bent down by my side and murmured something in a different language. I instantly felt my pain get better. I thought that this was perhaps heaven, maybe I was forgiven for the lives I ended by sacrificing myself- until a heard a scream._

 _David's scream._

 _The scream of the person who killed me._

 _I was not aware at all now whether I was dead or alive, or whether this was reality or a figment of my imagination. The girl (I could tell now that she was a girl) said something that sounded vaguely like encouragement. Then there was more murmuring-this time from a male voice- and I fell myself falling asleep as if a trance had fallen over me. As if all the pain in the world had gone away..._

 _The last thing I remember was a whoosh sound and the feeling like that of zip-lining._

* * *

When I gain consciousness, I see darkness all around me. My body is paining badly but still not as terribly as it should since I was shot 3 times. After living through a war, this situation makes me totally suspicious of everything. Who were those people? Where did they come from? They had tortured David, does that mean they're helping me, or do they think that I'm supporting the Bureau as well? They might be helping me as the girl seemed kind to me, but it could easily have been a trap...And what about my friends and caleb...And Tobias? It's the thought of him that pains me the most.

I don't know how much time I lay there, wondering about the past events and being reminded of all the times I had to hold hostage by the Erudite, by Jeanine - but eventually the door opens.

I close my eyes, not yet sure if those mysterious people are on my side or not. I hear voices talking very softly and i distinctly hear the words "dragons" and "vampires". i realise that they are probably some sort of code and if they are talking in code then either they have more people in this place whom they can't trust or they know I'm awake. or i maybe i just misheard them. two people come in and quietly close the door. One of them switches on the light while the other comes straight to my side and says, "I know you are awake and you have every right to be suspicious seeing what you have gone through, but we want to help you."

I open my eyes and look to my left. It takes some time for my eyes to focus but when it does, I see a girl of about my age with flaming red hair and striking blue eyes look at me. She looks kind enough but cautious, and has an air of command. She could be a dauntless. I look around for the other person, a woman about 35 years with brown hair and eyes. She seems to be the girl's mother as they have similar features and the woman too seems to be a natural leader. Her eyes look intelligent but she seems surprised to find me awake. An Erudite. I am about to speak but the girl cuts me off, "I'm Rose and this is my mother Hermione. We belong to a very different world than yours. I would love to explain it all but-"

"But you need rest." Finishes the woman, Hermione. Rose rolls her eyes.

"How are you feeling, dear? Shall I give something to make your pain more bearable?"

I'm too shocked to say anything. My throat feels parched anyways. Before I can do anything, Rose takes an empty glass, turns away for a second, and she turns towards me the glass is full. I don't see a bottle anywhere. "Look, don't stress yourself with all this information, we'll tell you everything and mom, I think she does need something for the shot on her spine." I stare at the girl. She somehow knew what I was thinking. "Yup, I can read minds. It's not unheard of in our world but still quite rare. And you are not dead. And I'll give your head total privacy once you are able to speak."

"Don't stress her!"

"She doesn't want to be totally ignorant herself!"

Rose earns a glare from her mother and huffs, defeated. I would have been quite indignant if under other circumstances someone had tried to read my mind, but now it comforts me. It feels good to know that someone understands how very confused I feel. She doesn't seem like the person who will take advantage of my looks at me with concern and respect but not pity. It is in that glance, that i realise i have to trust her, and somehow it doesn't bother me. All my suspiciousness goes away. Rose suddenly smiles at me and whispers, "Don't worry, I'll become the substitute for your friends, and try my best to unite you with them." Her mother who is mixing something pretends not to hear it, an effort which shows that she is keen on giving me privacy. She brings whatever the liquid is to me and tells me to drink it and sleep. And somehow I trust her. I don't think they'll harm me if I let my guard down. I drink the liquid and slip into the bliss of oblivion.

* * *

Days pass by. I feel better. The pain lessens considerably. I'm able to get up and walk about the room. I'm also able to speak but Rose doesn't usually give me the chance.

Rose and her mother are still the only people who come to this room. I don't know much about their world till now, except that thete world seems to have amazing medical techniques. I ask questions. I get very short answers or downright refusal to reveal anything. I sleep and eat and tell Rose some of my story. Most of the time I just think about it instead of speaking it out loud.

They take care of me. I heal.

* * *

One day a different girl comes into the room with Rose. She seems younger than her. She comes with a bag and a broad smile.

"Hello! I'm Lily, Rose's cousin. My mother his Rose's father's sister. i am absolutely amazing at healing. blessed by Apollo himself. and you are? "

"Let me introduce you both properly. Lily, this is Tris Prior. She belongs to the future world-oh yes you do-and has gone through quite a lot of trials. And this Tris, is Lily Potter. My most talkative cousin."

It is one of the rare times Rose has used her humorous sarcasm. As most of the time we talk about my gloomy past, there's hardly any reason to joke or be sarcastic. But I'm not paying much attention to that. I'm still trying to process this new piece of information.

"I belong to the future?"

"Yeah, you do. We had to travel in time to get you. It was because of a..umm, a warning, I guess, that we got to know about you. And...your world wasn't the only one suffering from war. And look, I can't tell you everything. You aren't supposed to know." Rose whispers in a gravely. Then she raises her voice to normal.

" At this moment mom and I have done pretty much everything we know. Now more detailed healing has to be done. Lily will do that. _Keeping her tongue in control_ " she glares at her cousin for a moment, who pretends to look heartbroken.

"Will you leave then ?" I ask. She must be having her own family and friends and work. She can't look after me forever.

She looks at me and for a moment I read her thoughts too.

"No. I'll be with you. I'll be your friend. Until the very end."


	2. The Prophecy

For the next week, Lily keeps me company as well as Rose. The younger red head seems to actually be as talented at healing as she is at talking. Growing up first in abnegation, where we were not allowed to think of ourselves and then going through dauntless initiation, where everyday we feared being factionless, I hadn't realized before meeting lily, what experiences I had been missing. She seems way more open than Rose, telling me more about their family than rose ever had. But mostly she shows me different dresses and shoes and new fashions of their time and talking about them all day long. I don't mind it much, its not as if we have many topics to converse about anyways. I suppose I might have had that sort of freeness with Christina…if war hadn't broken us both.

"Are you alright, Tris?"

Lily seems concerned. She isn't as innocent as she seems at first, noticing minute expressions like she does now, scanning my face for any symptoms of pain.

"yeah, I'm fine."

The lie comes easily. We both know it.

She looks at me for a long moment and then says, "you know, you are not going to be staying in this room for the rest of your life."

My heart races. I have been coming and going out of consciousness for the past two weeks, Rose and lily the only people tethering me to sanity. But at nights, this place feels like a prison, when I have nothing but memories of all my sins to keep me company, even if somehow I don't have any nightmares, any dreams.

I open my mouth to ask, beg her to tell me more but then the door opens and Rose enters. Lily frantically gets back to doing whatever she was doing but Rose holds up her arm and looks into her eyes. It lasts only for a second, but rose's gaze is piercing, her eyes almost glowing.

Then she sighs and looks at me. "It seems time has come for you to know everything."

Lily looks alarmed. "Rose, you can't do that! We are supposed to wait fo-"

"I am done waiting! Call my brother and then you can go tattle off to whomever you wish." She snaps, her eyes full of ire, her voice commanding. Lily opens her mouth, but can't seem to find any words. She leaves the room quietly, running as soon as the door closes. To find Rose's brother or to report her, I do not know.

Alone in the room with me, Rose starts pacing. I stay silent, waiting.

She stops her prance and lifts up her chin when we hear footsteps outside. A queen ready to weather down any threat.

The door opens and in slides a boy with the same clear blue eyes as Rose. He has the same lean frame as her and moves with the same clear grace, though without the commanding air.

"Sister." He bows dramatically to both of us and then turns to me, "Hugo Granger Weasley at your service ma'am."

Then, before I can reply, he turns his head sharply to meet his sister's eyes. They have a wordless communication. And then turn to look at me with the same gaze. They move together, as if they know every thought the other thinks. I try to push away the thought of my own traitorous brother.

Rose is the first to speak. "what we are about to tell you, defies all sort of scientific logic, so you had better prepare yourself to hear and see and experience stuff that will make you think you are going out of your mind."

"it doesn't really defy logic though! It just has slightly different principles which, as described by pro-"

"Hugo, shut up. Tris, we are wizards and witches meaning we can do magic."

The room is quiet for a while. I finally find my voice and sputter out, "What?!"

"see? Told you she would say that, now you owe me two-"

Rose just glares at her brother and he opens his mouth to say something but Rose waves a hand. Hugo still speaks but no sounds come from his mouth. I think he is acting till I see him take out what appears to be a stick from his pocket and point it at his throat. Suddenly, as if turning on a speaker, his voice comes back, "Rosie, surely you wouldn't do that to your own br-"

"see? This is magic." She says, completely ignoring her brother, and looks at the glass of water beside my bed. It floats in the air.

I feel lightheaded. I'm sure I'm hallucinating.

"You are not." Two voices say in unison. "Our world is called the wizarding world.", Hugo carries on this time, "we have wizards and witches and vampires and centaurs and almost all creatures of myth you can dream of and more. We have magic flowing in our veins and most of our kind prefer to use it by channeling it through a wand. " he waves his own in the air. "some though, like Rosie, learn the art of doing magic without wands. It's difficult and requires immense practice and concentration but it can be done."

"But why," I ask, and this time they don't look into my mind, "why am I dragged into all this?"

Rose looks at her brother for some moments before turning to me, "You see, wizarding world is a secret society, living parallel to the non- magic, muggle universe. Our lot is glad enough of being left at peace but there are some among our kind who… detest muggles. detest them so much, that they have no qualms about going on killing sprees, torturing muggles for sport. Most of these people use a branch of magic called dark magic, black magic, derived through horrible methods."

My stomach twisted. I had a feeling I knew where this was headed. Killing people for sport….. I wondered if I had left my own broken world for something far, far worse.

"sometimes, these dark wizards form groups. The last time it happened it caused the two great wizarding wars, the last of which ended a decade before. This time… nothing has happened yet, no one is aware of any such activity but…"

Rose stops speaking. "but what?" I dared to ask.

"There was a prophecy. A prediction of the future." Hugo continued as Rose looked away, out of the window that overlooked an overgrown garden, anger flashing in her eyes.

"That prophecy, I don't really know what exactly it but the main content was that… dark times are about to come again. And rule for eternity. There is a group of certain people who can stop this but… it is not clear how many people are there and no one is sure who they are except one person. The girl with flames. The one who will bring together the rest of them."

"who is…"

"Me." Rose stands there, letting flames cover her entire arms. With the rage in her eyes, she looks scary. A queen indeed.

"I had a habit of burning up things ever since I was a kid. When someone would piss me off. But it was considered normal enough, most of us do uncontrolled magic before we turn 11, when we start our study to harness our powers. However my powers... I managed to control the flame. I could do the magic using the wand but it didn't feel…right. So I tried to learn wandless magic and 2 years before, in a rather desperate situation, I managed to wield my flames as a weapon."

She smiled humorlessly at me. "No one told me but I knew that from that moment I had wands aimed at my back. in the past years my powers have kept growing but it wasn't until last month that I knew about the prophecy. I regarded it as ridiculous. But then I touched a time-turner, a device used to transport through time, the last one in existence. And then I got transported to the future, where you lay there dying. My father and uncle Harry, the only other people in the room got transported with me, even though I had never tried to use the thing, had not even _thought_ about travelling anywhere. But then I saw you get shot and somehow, something told me I just _had_ to save you. As you can see, I'm obviously still trying to live off my guilt."

She gave another sarcastic smile. My heart thundered.

Another war.

I was to be another pawn, a weapon to save this world. A world I didn't even know existed till now.

I stared into Rose's eyes and saw, to my surprise, the same hatred reflected there. Not for me, but for the stupid fate that was hell-bent on spoiling both our lives.

But she still had a family, didn't she? _She_ hadn't been betrayed by her own damning brother-

Before I could say or do something I would definitely regret later, shouts were heard and the door blasted open.

Something told me that it was not one of my few well-wishers.

* * *

 _please review._

 _the next chapter will have more about the intruders and feature way more redheads and also have a small POV from Tobias. if there is any particular character you wish to see of either fandoms, tell in the comments._


End file.
